


Sleep

by carrionkid



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just really mushy, and fluffy. It takes place during the canon events, before they first try to get Genesis out of Jesse. Basically it's just the two of them sharing a bed and finally getting to sleep.<br/>Also, Preacher fanfic requests are open on my <a href="www.evansabahnurs.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a><br/>--<br/>They don’t technically need to sleep, and it’s a luxury they can’t afford what with Genesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

The first few places they went to were simple, check out the carnage, see if Genesis was still around, and move on to the next place where Genesis’ trail led to. Currently, it led to a small town in the middle of nowhere in a place called Texas. It was refreshingly warm compared to Russia, yet not as warm as it was in Africa. This was definitely going to be more long term, considering Genesis’ host hasn’t exploded yet. So, they found themselves standing in the office of a dingy hotel.

“We’d like a room.” DeBlanc spoke first. The both of them were staring at the man behind the counter.

“How long you need it for?” The man looks disinterested, like he could be doing something better with his time.

“We don’t know,” Fiore speaks this time.

“You can rent by the day.” 

“Yes, we’ll take it.” DeBlanc pulled out the wallet and put a wad of cash down on the desk. 

The owner picked through the money to get almost the right amount of change, he assumed these folks wouldn’t notice if he skimmed a bit off of their bill. He tossed the strangers the key; they left abruptly, almost walking in sync despite the fact that one had much longer legs than the other.

Fiore dragged the suitcase into the room, DeBlanc lifted up the back end of it to get it over the ridge of the doorway. They set the suitcase down on the dirty carpet near the bed on the right and DeBlanc unlatched the latches to open it.. The room smelled vaguely of cigarette smoke, and the lights flickered every few minutes. 

“Why’d they give us two beds?” Fiore asks rather bluntly.

“Dunno,” DeBlanc throws back the covers on the righthand bed and starts to lay out the weapons from the trunk on the bed. Each weapon comes in sets of two, like the animals on the ark. Fiore kicks off his shoes and jumps up on the bed; he bounces once, twice, trying to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. 

“Don’t do that.”

“But it’s fun, DeBlanc! We never get to do anything like this in heaven!” Fiore almost sounds like he’s whining, though DeBlanc isn’t sure if angels can whine. DeBlanc knows he’s right, so he doesn’t push the argument; instead he just smiles at the floor and continues setting out a handful of grenades on the bed. 

Fiore jumps down and goes over to the other bed, he starts to straighten out the weapons DeBlanc’s already set down. He orders each of them perfectly, there’s a clear line down the middle dividing each of their supplies. Even just freehanding it, Fiore makes incredibly straight lines and fits each part of their arsenault together like a puzzle. DeBlanc can’t even be mad at Fiore for redoing all of his work, he truly has an angel’s eye for order and rhythm.

After Fiore is certain that everything is perfect, he covers the weapons up with the duvet. Afterwards, DeBlanc shrugs off his jacket, sets down his hat on the dresser, and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“What’re you doing? We hafta get Genesis!” Fiore is practically shouting, he has a fairly one track mind, and the current goal is collect Genesis and sneak back home before anyone notices. 

“Are we gonna get Genesis in one night?” DeBlanc asks calmly, with no hint of anger in his voice. 

“Prob’ly not…” Fiore sighs and looks down at the ground. DeBlanc folds his shirt and sets it in the drawer, then he pulls off his undershirt.

“And how long has it been since we’ve gotten to sleep?” They don’t technically need to sleep, and it’s a luxury they can’t afford what with Genesis.

“Very long,” Fiore agrees, “An’ we always have to sleep in shifts.” 

“Then let’s take a break. Genesis’ll still be here tomorrow.” DeBlanc is down to his boxers now and pulls back the blankets on the bed; he sits down as Fiore starts to undress as well. Fiore keeps his undershirt on, as well as his socks, and nudges DeBlanc over on the bed. Fiore tucks his head under DeBlanc’s chin and curls up in the fetal position so his legs won’t hang off the end of the bed. 

DeBlanc moves his hands over to hold the angel’s, one of his arms is under Fiore’s waist. He knows his arm is going to fall asleep, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t understand how humans can put up with that sensation, he doesn’t think much of humans but he’ll definitely give them props for being able to cope with limbs falling asleep. 

Fiore’s eyes are already closed and his breathing is steady; he radiates off heat just like he did in heaven, and DeBlanc thinks he can almost hear the heavenly songs that echo through Fiore’s veins when they’re back home. He closes his eyes and tries to cement the moment in his mind, because if they get caught, he doesn’t ever want to forget this.


End file.
